The Drinker's Remorse
by nairiefairie
Summary: The morning after.Hermione shivered fearfully. As much as she wished it was Ron, she didn’t believe it was. Slowly she extended her hand.... R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the letters it takes to type the disclaimer, let alone the masterpiece of Harry Potter.

The Drinker's Remorse

Hermione woke. Her head was spinning but not nearly as badly as her stomach. She was going to puke. Quickly she ripped the covers from her body but it was to late, all she could do was lean over the side of the bed and hope for the best. Her body convulsed, emptying its contents. She groaned at the burn left in the back of her throat. She leaned back in the bed. She knew she should clean up but she just didn't have the energy. She sighed standing up. She swayed picking a discarded towel from hours earlier. Groaning she straightened up. With another lurch of her stomach she drop the towel and ran to the bathroom. She dropped to the floor, her head leaned over the bowl. Her stomach gave one final twisted before she had the power to crawl back into bed. Shoving the covers aside she slide over to the body buried beneath.

"Ron." She pulled his shoulder. He groaned turning away from her more. His face hidden in the pillow, only his flaming red hair was visible. She curled herself around his back. He let out a soft murmur of protest but let her cuddle up to him. With in moments they were both soundly asleep.

Hermione woke, groaning at the instant headache. She tightened her grip around the freckled waist. She paused, listening. Ron was silent. He must have been awake because his snoring could bring down the house. She frowned recalling pieces of the night before. It had been a all Weasley event. Percy was getting married. They had a combined party instead of a hens night or bachelor party. Almost all of their friends were there except Harry. He had been away working the last week and wouldn't be back for another month or so. Ginny had been sulking in the Black Manor since he left. Only after a visit from George had they managed to dragged her out.

It was a wild night. Bill and Charlie had a drinking competition. The numbers they threw back was insane. Hermione wasn't the lease bit surprised when Bill ended up dashing to the bathroom. Charlie was a very green looking winner. They moved back and forth from the dance floor between drinks. Ginny had cut her hand on a glass. It was deep. Hermione could remember the blood. She cringed at the thought. They were all to far gone to heal her themselves so Ron had taken her to get it checked out. The rest of the night remained a bit hazy but there was one thing she was sure of.

Ron never came back.

She jolted from the sheets. Her heart began to race. She prayed to god, it was Ron. That they had meet up later and she was just to wasted to remember. She crawled across the bed. Cautiously she looked at the man laying tangled in her sheets. Pale flesh was scattered with freckles. The Weasley red hair glared in the morning sun. Hermione shivered fearfully. As much as she wished it was Ron, she didn't believe it was. Slowly she extended her hand touching the freckled shoulder. He didn't move. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

It didn't matter, she decided. She didn't want to know. It didn't matter which one of the brothers she had slept with because she was going to do a runner. Ron would never have to know. She was thankful now for the abundance of drinks, they wouldn't remember either. She slide across the bed away from the man. She turned to stand only to find an arm curled around her wrist. He was awake. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turn to face her mistake, only opening her eyes in the last second.

"No." She whispered in horror.

The memories of him standing next to her, promising Ron he would make sure she had a good night. Somehow Hermione didn't think this is quiet what he meant.

He had loosened the mood with the lamest muggle joke. Sadly, she had laughed and unfortunately they had dance. She groaned. They had more then danced.

She could remember the heat between them as she moved against his body. She could remember the trip home. She covered her eyes as she remember how they had torn each others clothes off.

"We won't tell Ron. I'll go, no one has to know. We were drunk, that's it." He murmured in her ear. She jumped at the feeling of his breath on her skin. He had moved closer to her. It was too close but she couldn't pull away.

"We're just going to pretend this never happened?" She asked softly, turning to stare into his deep brown eyes.

"I think that would be for the best, for everyone." He gentle pushed her bushy hair off her face. She blushed at the contact. Despite the fact they had done a lot more then that last night, this felt more real, more wrong.

"You should go." She smiled grimly.

"Yeah." He sighed, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She ran her hand up and down his back for a moment before she realised what she was doing. She snatched her arm away and he stood up. In seconds he had his clothes on. The guilt was burning through Hermione as she watched him put his final shoe on. Not only because she had cheated on Ron but because she had enjoyed being with his brother more.

The red head turned to face her, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you at Percy's wedding?" His eyes spoke of the unwritten promise between them. She nodded. "Yes George." He opened the door quickly saying goodbye before he fled.

"Bye." She murmured to the empty room before she broke down in tears.

She was never drinking again.

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
